


Galaxies have nothing on you

by OutOfHerMind



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, camila is adorable, dad lilith, lilith is like an overprotective dad, mary just wishes the little nerds could keep it in their pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfHerMind/pseuds/OutOfHerMind
Summary: Beatrice is a wreck and Ava is a dick
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	Galaxies have nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> My updates were too angsty so here's fluff  
> Thanks to spacewritermonkey for the quote

_ or if your wish be to close me, _

_ i and my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly, _

_ as when the heart of this flower imagines _

_ the snow carefully everywhere descending _

E e Cummings

  
  


“Your freckles kinda look like the stars.” Ava whispered, head on her arms as she gazed up at Beatrice working. The pages of the dusty tome stuttered as Beatrice paused her studying to reign in her blush. She failed.

_ Say something witty. _

“I highly doubt my freckles accurately portray any known star charts, Ava.”

_ Nerd _ , the voice in her head—one that sounded weirdly familiar—scoffed.

“Nerd.” Ava laughed as Beatrice shot her an affronted look.

“I just meant they remind me of when I first saw the stars.”

Beatrice closed the book, knowing that no studying would continue tonight, as she turned to face her companion.

“How do you mean?” She dared to ask.

“Hmm,” Ava started as she lifted her head, face no longer framed by the book light before them. Yet her dark eyes still, unknowingly, pierced Bea’s very soul.

“The day I got the halo was the first time I saw the stars. Well, first time in almost a decade at least.” She supplied, her hands gesturing under the lamplight, eyes wandering about the room as she talked. She settled them, looking Beatrice in the eyes as she continued her account.

“They were…” She trailed off as she gazed into Beatrice’s eyes, room pregnant with tension.

“What?” Beatrice asked, cursing the strange quake in her voice.

Ava gave her a soft smile.

“It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Beatrice’s heart stopped as Ava reached those damned excitable hands to her cheek, unquestionably gentle.

“There were so many, yet I felt... connected to each one.”

Her fingers graced the smattering of freckles just before Beatrice’s ear, moving further down her cheekbone with each word.

“Like it was by some providence that I was there, finally seeing,”

Her thumb brushed the corner of her nose, then her mouth. Beatrice let out a stuttering sigh as that thumb started along the seam of her lips.

“For the first time.”

Beatrice didn’t dare breathe as Ava’s thumb caught her bottom lip.

“I don’t know if I believe in God.”

Ava let out a quiet laugh, eyes fixated on her lips.

“But I believe... that you are...”

Beatrice couldn’t breathe.

“Un-BEA-lievable”

With that, Beatrice regained her grip on the dusty book and thwacked Ava upside the head.

“Ow! Bea what the  _ hell _ ?!”

Ava laughed as Beatrice shoved her off the chair.

“I can’t believe you Ava Silva!”

Beatrice thundered as she towered over the other girl.

“Take mercy on me!” Ava jokingly cried, hands stretched out to stave off Beatrice’s onslaught.

“You. Are. A. Dick!” Beatrice punctuated every word with a whack of the book.

“Bea stooop!”

Beatrice did stop at that.

And then dropped onto the shorter girl to inflict a much more efficient mode of torture.

She began to tickle Ava, to the halo-bearer’s utmost horror.

This time her cries for mercy were genuine, tears springing to her eyes as Beatrice dug her fingers into her side.

Ava was able to kick Beatrice off, gaining the upper hand by straddling the killer nun and pinning her hands above her head.

“I said  _ stop _ !” Ava wheezed. Beatrice was shaking with laughter as she witnessed Ava’s red face.

“C’mon _ warrior nun _ , can’t take a little fun?” She teased with a bright grin.

She was unprepared for Ava’s grin to grow dirty, but was definitely pleased by the development.

“Oh I can have  _ fun _ .” Ava smirked as she leaned closer to Beatrice, breath hot and heavy as it fanned across the beloved freckles of Bea’s face.

“I just don’t know if you could handle me having fun...” she lamented, slowly drawing back, relinquishing her hands as well.

With that bit of teasing aside, Beatrice decided that the suspense wasn’t worth it.

She grabbed Ava’s face and brought her back down for a searing kiss, reveling in Ava’s groan of pleasure.

Beatrice moaned as Ava’s hands began exploring up her shirt, warm hands leaving trails of fire up her torso. 

Bodies pressed flush together, they began to entangle in serious when suddenly a door opened nearby. 

Both women stopped mid kiss, mouths awkwardly open as they waited in tense silence as a pair of footsteps neared painfully close, making their already racing pulses near heart palpitations. 

The ignorant intruder stopped, feet visible from under the desk, literal inches from Ava’s hand, outstretched to keep herself from toppling over. The mystery person paused for what seemed like hours until they finally retreated back into the hall. 

Ava slowly rolled off Beatrice, careful not to make too much noise as the girls maneuvered themselves until they were sitting on the floor, looking like two, normal women. With one being a nun and the other’s back glowing. 

They sat in silence for a while longer before erupting into laughter, clutching each other as they recalected their impromptu makeout. Beatrice’s laughter tapered off as she sat, gazing at the beautiful woman before her. Before Ava could ask what was up, Beatrice pressed a gentle kiss to her smiling lips, reveling in the sweetness of her joy. 

“I love you.” 

Ava smiled. 

“I love you too.” 

\--------------

“Did you find them?” Lilith asked, gray hair shining in the torch light as she questioned the younger nun. 

Camila let out a small laugh as she remembered how she found them. 

“Um, no I did not.” She supplied, grin spreading wider at Lilith’s quirked eyebrows. 

“And I think you’re full of shit.” She let out a sigh as she prepared to finish the job she asked of Cam. “I guess that means I’ll do it myself.” 

She was stopped short by Camila’s hand and a serious look. 

“Sister, I doubt you would enjoy doing that.” 

Lilith huffed, uncomprehending of Camila’s meaning as she tried to shove past her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Cam, I’ve been to hell and back, I  _ think  _ I can handle seeing Beatrice and Ava cuddling.” 

She was yet again stopped, this time by Mary’s arm on her bicep. 

“I think what Cam means to say is: They’re fucking.” She simply explained, earning a horrified gasp from Camila and a choking sound from Lilith. “Lilith, hun, you look like a dead fish. Close your mouth.” 

She did with an audible click before it fell open yet again, disgusted by the notion. 

Lilith turned to Camila with wide eyes, hoping what Mary said wasn’t true. 

“Camila,  _ please  _ tell me Beatrice isn’t engaging in unholy acts with that  _ utter  _ dumbass.” 

Camila just winced before sticking out her hand in a “so-so” motion, earning a groan from the older women. 

“They weren’t quite there, but the pair were well on their way.” 

“I’m going to murder Ava.” 

Both Camila and Mary had to use a combined effort to stop her. 

“Lilith,  _ no! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee hope that wasn't too steamy for our friend Vanilladingdongdiebish


End file.
